Lego Ninajago: The Missing Scene
by Kappa Mikey 22
Summary: Set after The Curse of the Golden Master. The reunion scene between Lloyd and his parents. Fluff. One shot.


Lego Ninjago: The Missing Scene

**Hi everyone! So this is my next story. Basically, the episode in Ninjago where Lloyd was kidnapped by the Overlord and Pythor threw Garmadon overboard and Lloyd assumed he was killed, that scene really touched my feels, so I was very disappointed there wasn't some kind of reunion scene between Lloyd and his parents. Thus, The Missing Scene was born. Please review! **

Garmadon tossed and turned in his sleep violently as the memories of what had happened what seemed like years ago tormented him filling his dreams with terror and grief. In his dream, he struggled desperately to escape his brother's death-like grip as his son looked on, panic filling his deep, blue eyes. "Surrender now Golden Ninja and your precious father will not be harmed." Pythor hissed menacingly. "Don't do it Lloyd!" Garmadon shouted desperately. Lloyd looked up at his father desperately as tears threatened to spill over. He huffed trying to slow his breathing and calm himself enough to summon his Golden Power as he prepared to fight. Suddenly, out of nowhere a red snake appeared in front of him and quickly constricted Lloyd draining his power in the process. "Lloyd!" Garmadon screamed in terror. "Bring him up!" Pythor commanded two of his henchman. Garmadon struggled against his now-evil brother desperately as he felt hot tears begin to sting his cheeks to no avail. His eyes met his son's momentarily and he could see the utter despair and terror in his eyes. "It's going to be okay son." He tried to tell him with his gaze. "What should we do about him?" one of the henchman asked gesturing to Garmadon. "He is no longer of use to me. Get rid of him." Pythor replied with a wave of his hand. Wu nodded and thrust his brother off the ship and into the water below. "Dad!" Garmadon heard his son's pained cry as he fell. He hit the water with a hard splash and held his breath desperately as he struggled to make his way to the surface. His head bobbed up just in time to see the Mechdragon disappear with his precious son. He gritted his teeth in anger and began to cry. "Stay strong Lloyd. I will find you." He promised.

His dream changed and he was now on the monastery steps heading back home. His heart ached and his feet felt like lead as he prepared for the dreaded news he would have to deliver to his wife and family. He heard footsteps from inside the monastery wall running towards him before the door was thrust open to reveal an out of breath Misako. "Thank goodness you're home! I was beginning to worry!" she cried throwing her arms around her husband. She stiffened when she didn't feel him return the gesture. "What's wrong? Where's Lloyd?" she asked slowly pulling away. Garmadon lowered his head sadly. "The Overlord has him." He replied grimly. Misako gasped and shook her head in disbelief. "No, my baby…" she gasped as she began to cry. Garmadon grabbed her and quickly pulled her close. "It's alright. We'll find him." He promised trying to hold in his own tears as his wife cried into his chest. He awoke with a start in the room he shared with Misako in the monastery. He reached up to wipe the sweat from his face and felt a puddle of wet tears on his cheeks. "Garmadon? You okay?" Misako mumbled sitting up next to him. "I'm fine." The ex- dark lord lied quickly wiping away the tears. "You don't need to worry. Go back to sleep." He said turning away. Misako frowned and turned on the light before placing a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder. "I know you better than that Garmadon. What is it?" she asked again. Garmadon shook his head. "Nothing, just worrying about Lloyd." He replied silently. Misako frowned and wrapped her thin arms around her husband's torso. "I know honey. Me too." She said softly burrowing her face into Garmadon's strong back. Garmadon gently grabbed her petite hands in his giant ones and gave a gentle squeeze. "Were going to get him back." Misako mumbled softly. "It's okay." Garmadon's eyes filled with tears once more and he squeezed them shut to try to stop them from escaping. "I know." He replied softly. "I know."

Garmadon stood with the others the next day inside the control room as they tried to contact Lloyd. "Lloyd can you hear me? Are you there?" Pixal called out. Garmadon let out a sigh of relief as his son's voice responded moments later. "I read you. I'm okay!" "Lloyd where are you?" Garmadon called. "Dad?! You're okay!" Lloyd called back happily. Garmadon smiled as he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. "I'm in a remote village." Lloyd responded. "Stay there were coming to get you." Garmadon called back. "Good cause my Golden Powers kinda tired." Everyone laughed. "Well see you soon Lloyd." Garmadon smiled before they hung up. "I told you we'd find him." Misako smiled placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I knew we would." Garmadon smiled back.

Garmadon paced the room anxiously lost in thought. "What's taking so long?" he grumbled to himself impatiently. The ninja had just gone to retrieve Lloyd a few hours ago and Garmadon's arms were aching to hold his son. He stopped in front of the window and for what seemed to be the thousandth time, looked out hoping to see them coming. He squinted as he saw a figure appear on the horizon and his heart skipped a beat excitedly. "Lloyd…?" he whispered and quickly made his way outside. He ran out to the front steps of the monastery and searched the horizon eagerly. There! He could see them coming! He spotted Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and…Lloyd! "Lloyd!" he called and ran as fast as he could to meet them. "Dad!" Lloyd called back happily running to his father. He stumbled multiple times on the way over but got right back up eagerly. "Dad!" he called out again as his father's face came into view. He skidded to a halt in front of his dad and threw his arms around him with so much force, it almost knocked him over. "Dad!" he cried burrowing his face into his father's warm chest. "My son! My precious son!" Garmadon cried holding Lloyd tight. "You're okay!" Lloyd cried sobbing into his father's chest. "I thought- I thought I lost you for good!" he sobbed clinging to Garmadon with every ounce of strength he possessed. "I'm alright Lloyd, I'm alright." Garmadon reassured him rubbing his back soothingly. "Are _you_ alright?" he asked worriedly quickly checking Lloyd for any injuries. The boy looked pale and slightly thinner but aside from a few cuts and bruises, he seemed to be fine. "I'm okay Dad. I'm fine." Lloyd reassured his dad hugging him even tighter. Garmadon smiled and let out a shaky sigh of relief as he rested his head gently on top of his son's mop of golden hair. "Thank goodness." "Lloyd!" a feminine voice called. Lloyd looked up to see Misako running towards him, her eyes filled with tears of joy. "Mom!" Lloyd called releasing his grip on his father to run towards his mother. Misako stopped halfway and Lloyd eagerly ran into her open arms. "Mom!" he cried letting his mother's warmth and love fill him. "Lloyd! My baby!" Misako sobbed holding him close. She held her son at arm's length and began showering him with kiss after kiss before pulling him close again. "Oh thank goodness you're alright!" she sobbed planting a gentle kiss atop his head. "I'm okay Mom. I missed you." Lloyd whimpered burrowing into his mother's chest. "We missed you too Lloyd. We were so worried!" Misako cried running her slender fingers through her son's soft hair and simply basking in the fact that her son was actually there in her arms, safe at last. Lloyd looked up when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder to see his dad's smiling face. He smiled back hugely overjoyed that his father was alive and that he could continue to be with him. Garmadon knelt beside his wife and wrapped his arms around her and their son lovingly. Lloyd smiled and snuggled into his parent's warmth happily. "We'll never let anything hurt you again Lloyd." Garmadon promised kissing the top of his son's head. "We promise."

**Fluff. So much fluff. Please review and let me know what you thought! I'm not so confident on this one… I'm open to suggestions! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
